Phenotypic characterization of growth factor requiring marine eubacteria involving a determination of at least 160 different nutritional, morphological, and physiological traits. The data will be submitted to a numerical analysis and the moles percent GC content of representative strains determined. In vitro DNA/DNA and DNA/RNA hybridization studies in the genus Beneckea and luminous marine bacteria, as well as DNA/RNA hybridization studies of nonfermentative marine eubacteria. The objective is to complement our taxonomy based on extensive phenotypic characterization and to form groups above the species level based on evolutionary relationship. Studies on the flagellation of Beneckea parahaemolytica and B. alginolytica. By means of immunological methods, chromatography, electrophoresis, and chemical methods we hope to establish the difference between the flagellins of polar and peritrichous flagella. In addition we hope to study the environmental parameters which trigger the shift from polar to peritrichous flagellation and affect the degree of swarming.